Hole
Character Synopsis Hole 'is a creature came from the now empty Lake of Refuse on Hole. the entity is the true and final antagonist of the series, responsible for the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User Realm and engaging in the final fight between the protagonist and Devil Kai inside the warped Central Department Store. Hole is a very sadistic and apathetic creature that's only intention is to rid magic users from the world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown ''' '''Verse: Dorohedoro Name:'' Hole, The Living Dead, ”Hole Entity“ '''Gender:' Neither (Hole has no defined gender, as it’s merely a vessel for The Hole) Age: 'Unknown, supposedly was birthed when The Hole was created '''Classification: '''Avatar of The Hole, Representation of Death and Hatred '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Necromancy (Hole has command over the dead, the leftever remains of those who don’t go to hell), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Contained within Hole is a pocket dimension where everything he devours goes), Soul Manipulation (It‘s physical was created by accumulating countless human souls within The Hole), Empathic Manipulation (Able ti cause an opponent to feel discomfort, to the point where it cripples their ability to battle), Possession (Overtook Ai's body and removed his control), Abstract Existence (Hole is the manifestation of Death and Hatred within The Magic User Realm. Embodies the collective emotions conceived by humans), Non-Corporeal (Is nothing more than a collective feeling and hatred/death to Magic Users), Reality Warping (Warped the department store, changing it to match Ai’s mental realm), Immortality (Type 8, relies on the collective hatred and emotions of humans), Smoke Manipulation (Can passively create smoke that deforms an opponet who are caught in it), resistance to all forms of magic 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Has repeatedly shown to be vastly superior to most Magic Users, with the exception of a few. Predominantly attacks using durability negating had that either cripples the opponents or attacks on a biological and spiritual level. Is an aspect of Death and The Hole) 'Speed: Infinite '(Hole originates from The Void, which is a world of nothingness that lacks time. Existed at the time of dawn) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Known as one of the physically strongest beings in Dorohedoro, being able to oneshot most Magic users with immense ease. However, Hole mostly attacks through durability negating methods) 'Durability: Street Level. his nature as the avatar of The Hole, and the representation of humanity's hatred towards Magic Users makes Hole harder to kill due to being able to remain so long collective perception exists within humans Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can travel between The Hole and The Magic User Realm) 'Intelligence: '''Sapient, however mostly animalistic and primal in it‘s desire to kill Magic Users '''Weaknesses: '''Has no complex way of thought and is borderline animalistic in thought process. One with a higher process could possibly take advantage of its primal nature Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''a giant fork and knife '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Necromany: '''The Hole is able to summon deformed, barely human-looking balls of mud mixed with refuse water in order to restrain and attack sorcerers, this are the previously known "zombies" pouring refuse water causing the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User world. Summoned from his pockets, they display zombie manners, trying to eat sorcerers. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dorohedoro Category:Manga Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Horror Category:Grim Reapers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Smoke Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Unknown Tier